1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tablet monitor, and more particularly, to a tablet monitor in which a monitor main body and a supporting stand is easily and firmly connected to and separated from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a tablet monitor is an inputting device mainly used for an interactive graphic. In the tablet monitor, a stylus or a hand cursor is moved on the monitor and a position thereof is transmitted to a computer main body.
The tablet monitor serves not only as a display to display a picture thereon, but also as a surface to write letters or to draw a picture thereon.
Thus, the tablet monitor becomes a general inputting device used in the field of CAD or graphic design.
A conventional tablet monitor includes a monitor main body provided with a connector combining part, a handle foldably connected to a rear of the monitor main body, and a supporting stand connected to the rear of the monitor main body, and including a connector connected to the connector combining part of the monitor main body.
The handle is used to be gripped by a user when the monitor main body is used without the supporting stand. If the monitor is used by being connected to the supporting stand, the handle is folded to prevent it from being unnecessarily moved.
However, the monitor main body and the supporting stand of the conventional tablet monitor are connected to each other only with the connector, so that the connection therebetween may be easily removed only by a small impact from the outside and the tablet monitor may be damaged.